Bartholomew Kuma
"Tyrant" Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま) is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and a high-ranking officer in the Marines. He is a Pacifista cyborg modified by the scientist Doctor Vegapunk, but displays agility and strength on a scale unlike that of other cyborgs. The main difference between him and the other cyborgs are the paw pads on his hands from his Devil Fruit (as opposed to laser holes) and the Bible he is often seen carrying around. He ate the Paw-Paw Fruit, which allows him to push/repel anything he touches, and even send them flying miles away. The objects he can push are not limited to tangible objects, as he can also push air, using it as a weapon to fire paw pad shaped blasts at his foes. He can also push away pain itself. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Quotes See also: Bartholomew Kuma/Quotes Personality Bartholomew Kuma is a calm and somewhat benevolent individual in spite of his imposing figure and past reputation. Unlike the other Warlords, he is capable of showing mercy even towards those he regards as "targets". When using his Devil Fruit power, he tends to ask the recipient where they would like to go beforehand. However, there are times he may forego this courtesy on certain occasions. Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Swipes to the left with his right palm, then to the right with his left palm, and then repeats this motion. For the final 5th input, he shoots out a paw blast at the ground in front of him, detonating and blasting enemies away. : , , , : "Pad Cannon": Extends both palms forward to shoot a paw blast at the ground, launching enemies up. He then rapidly swings his hands upwards repeatedly, juggling enemies. He finishes by firing a paw blast forward. : , , , , : Leaps up and lands on the ground with a shockwave. He then fires two streams of lasers from his mouth, both in a left-to-right sweeping motion, then right-to-left. : , , , : "Pad Cannon": Does a slow left-to-right sweeping motion with his right hand, firing multiple paw blasts throughout the motion. : , , , , : Swings his right palm once, enhanced with his Paw powers. Any enemies hit by this will be instantaneously blasted away, leaving no trace behind, giving the appearance that they vanished into thin air. : , , : Stomps his left and right foot on the ground in a Sumo manner which causes shockwaves on the ground, then shoots a single laser beam out of his mouth that detonates upon impact. : , , , : Swings a paw-enhanced hand to his left, then fires two lasers out of his mouth that detonate. : , , , , : "Thrust Pad Cannon": Uses both hands to continuously fire paw-shaped blasts forward. He can be pivoted during this by tilting the control stick. Finishes by firing a singular large blast at the ground in front of him. : : Level 1 Musou: "I will show you hell...": Places his hand on his chest and expels a paw-shaped mass of red energy out of his body, which is the pain and damage he received manifested in physical form. He then hurls it forward at enemies, causing it to detonate and create a large explosion. This attack heals him in the process. : : Level 2 Musou: "Ursa Shock": Raises both hands upwards and uses his Paw-Paw powers to compress a large mass of air into a tiny paw-shaped orb that he cups in his hands. He then opens his hands and shoots the orb forward, which detonates and causes a nuclear-like explosion. :R1 (Special Skill): Places his hand in front of him, with his palm facing outward. This is a counter, and if he is attacked in this stance, he will counterattack by sending a paw shockwave at his enemies. Fighting Style Bartholomew Kuma is a Warlord who ate the Paw-Paw Fruit, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to push anything he touches into paw-shaped bubbles, whether they be tangible objects such as people, or intangible objects such as air or pain. It also allows him to repel any attack with his paws. He most often uses his powers to send highly devastating air blasts at enemies in the shape of paws, or by sending enemies flying at high speeds. On top of that, Kuma is a cyborg with weaponized body parts, allowing him to shoot laser beams from his mouth, modeled after Kizaru's lasers. Due to his mechanical body, he is already incredibly resilient. His Devil Fruit also has the unique ability to push the pain out of a person's body, manifesting as a red paw-shaped bubble, as seen in his level 1 Special Attack where he pushes the pain out of himself to regain some health. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters